1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration damping device used for an engine mount for an automobile or the like, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, known are vibration damping devices interposed between members constituting the vibration transmission system, as one type of vibration damping connecting body or vibration damping support body for vibration damping connecting those members to each other. The vibration damping device has a constitution by which a first mounting member attached to one member constituting the vibration transmission system and a second mounting member attached to another member constituting the vibration transmission system are elastically connected by a main rubber elastic body. Also, as the vibration damping device, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A-2013-117258, an item has been proposed for which the first mounting member is equipped with a fitting tube part that opens to the side, and an inner bracket is fit and mounted from the side in the fitting tube part.
However, with the constitution noted in JP-A-2013-117258 with which the inner bracket is fit in the fitting tube part, at one portion on the circumference of the fitting tube part, a stopper rubber is provided so as to project to the side from an opening end surface of the fitting tube part. Also, for example, between an inner bracket attached to a first mounting member and an outer bracket attached to a second mounting member, the stopper rubber is inserted, and by abutting of the inner bracket and the outer bracket via the stopper rubber, a bound stopper is constituted that restricts the approaching displacement volume of the first mounting member and the second mounting member.
However, with JP-A-2013-117258, during vibration input, the stopper rubber undergoes elastic deformation in a different phase from the inner bracket, and there was the risk of the stopper rubber striking the inner bracket and a striking noise occurring. Perhaps this is because with JP-A-2013-117258, the stopper rubber extends roughly in parallel or at an incline in relation to the bottom surface of the inner bracket so as to gradually separate as it goes towards the tip end, and overlaps the inner bracket without being adhered. In addition, when the stopper rubber separates from the inner bracket, there was the risk of noise occurring due to separation from the closely abutting state between those overlapping surfaces, or noise occurring due to elastic deformation of the stopper rubber in a state separated from the inner bracket or the like.